


Blue Christmas

by Egobangreader



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobangreader/pseuds/Egobangreader
Summary: Pretty short cute fic. Merry Christmas I can't sleep.





	Blue Christmas

White crystals fluttered and swirled through the sky, gracefully landing on the ground that was already coated about ankle deep. It was Christmas eve before everyone had arrived at the Hanson's home for a small party. The smell of hot coco, cookies, and the wood burning in the fireplace filled the house; giving it a very Christmasy feel. Arin stood by the tree which was artfully decorated by his wife. Gazing out at the snow filled street, he couldn't help but feel a cold chilling sensation in his chest. A wave of what was only described as sadness and loss. He hadn't really lost anything, he thought to himself; but the feeling was there.

Arin was snapped out of his thoughts as Suzy called him into the kitchen. Upon entering he was smacked with a strong sent of gingerbread cookies, he wasn't upset about it under any circumstances.

"Gee babe, all of this looks great." His tone felt insincere and his smile was only half hearted.

Suzy's gaze met her husbands and she frowned slightly, she never did like him to feel this way and she would help if she could.

"I know you're upset Dan couldn't make it tonight. I think maybe if you called him and talked to him you'd feel better." She gave him a meek smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

With a heavy sigh Arin tried to look anywhere but Suzy's eyes. "It isn't just that he couldn't make it." He spoke almost frustrated now, frustrated and hurt.

"Listen Arin," she began. "I know what you're feeling, and I think you need to call him and tell him regardless of the consequences." Suzy took his hand the warmth from baking all afternoon bringing his fingers back to life from the cold of the window.

He finally met her gaze again, nodding. He knew he'd have to do it someday or it'd eat him alive. It was always something he would avoid for the sake of his friendship, for the sake of losing him all together. Arin had kissed his wife and made his way to the balcony for privacy.

As Arin tried to work up the courage he could hear knocking from the living room, guests began to arrive so he didn't have much time. His hands shook, breath filling the air only to sway away in the light wind, he stared at his phone. Fear was stalling what needed to be done, he had to do this.

Once he had calmed himself the best he could he tapped Dan's name and it began to ring. It rang for a short time, long enough to allow Arin to make himself nervous all over again, he figured it was the worst it had ever been. That is until Dan answered, the cheery hello that welcomed him on the other end of the call sent him overboard.

"Hey Dan, just wanted to check up on ya and see if you were still at the airport." He began to quake, his body shaking violently, unsure if he was just entirely too cold or too scared.

"Yea, I'm still here the flight got pushed back an hour or so due to the snow." Dan's voice sounded a bit relieved, which was a bit confusing for Arin.

"Man that sucks," Arin sympathized. "I just need to call and talk to you for a second if that's okay." 

Dan could hear the shaking in Arins voice, he safely assumed he may have been outside, but the tone he took was concerning. "Its not bad is it?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Its just kinda hard for me to explain." Arin choked up a nervous chuckle.

"Well I'm all ears big cat." Dan replied sounding supportive as usual.

It was almost a punch to the chest, Arin could hear the smile on Dan's face and it immediately worried him that after tonight he may not be able to see it again up close.

"Dan, for a long time now," he had paused already regretting this whole call, "I've been keeping something to myself and its about time I told you."

An over exaggerated gasp could be heard on the line, "God, don't tell me. You're in love with me aren't you?" A quiet laugh followed, it was hard to think anything serious could be happening here and to think there was made Dan feel the need to lighten the mood.

Arin bit his tongue, swallowing what felt like a rock. "Gee Dan, had to take the words right out of my mouth." He tried for a tone of joking but it didn't quite come out as he wanted. It was much too forced and judging by the silence on the line Dan noticed it too.

"I have to go," Dan spoke after a moment of taking it in, still trying to find a real hint of this being a joke. He hung up, not allowing Arin any opportunity to explain himself or even take it back.

_Dear God did he want to take it back._

His phone sat in his hand, the shaking ceased, he was hardly affected by the cold now. The snow started to fall in larger quantities, sprinkling over him. Finally after debating whether to stay out alone in the cold or go inside and face his friends, he decided he had no choice really to stay outside. So he tried his best to seem as cheerful as possible and strolled in.

Upon entry he was met with Barry, he was sporting a very ugly Christmas sweater just as he had said he would.

"Merry Christmas, Arin!" Barry grinned, throwing an arm around his friend.

"Merry Christmas, Barry." He replied. Watching as Barry moved along to say hello to Ross and Holly.

Suzy escaped from Brian, finding her husband with a festive attitude trying to spread it to him. "Soooo, how'd it go?" She asked excitedly.

Arin sighed, telling her of the phone call. It hurt just repeating it and he could've gone without.

She took his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry that this is all happening, I'm sure he will come around." 

"Thank you for supporting me and being here for me." Arin gave her a quick kiss and she smiled nodding in reply.

Arin decided to take place by the fire, trying to bring some warmth and light into his life since it felt as though it had all been drained out of him in the matter of one phone call. As he got lost in his own mind Suzy nodded at Brian with a slight frown.

At the signal Brian intervened, quietly taking place by Arin's side. There was a tension between them that felt sharp, and something needed to be done.

Brian took in a quiet breath. "I think you did the right thing." 

Arin only glanced at his friend for a moment, "it doesn't seem like it. I've lost him. I've driven him away and it hurts. It stings." He could feel tears begin to invade his eyes and it burned in the same way his chest did.

"And maybe that's what it takes sometimes to bring people closer." Brian's icey eyes met with Arins, almost as if he was trying to confirm this statement with an expression.

Arin took in a breath wiping the tears that never managed to fall. Brian patted Arin's shoulder reassuringly, and walked towards the table for a drink leaving Arin to his thoughts.

The background noise was a mix of almost all the grumps chattering happily, and coincidentally Elvis Presley's Blue Christmas. Damn you Pandora, it was fitting in the worst way possible. Arin mumbled the lyrics, and began to really observe the Christmas tree. Presents had been stacked from everyone at the party, Ornaments of traditional color and of different games, lights wrapped perfectly, a Super Mario star topper, and upon closer inspection some ornaments scattered around were ornaments of the grumps.

It felt like a stab when his eyes fell on a smaller ornament of himself and Dan, almost taking away his breath. "What the actual fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered to the fire, somewhat hoping it would speak back and tell him what to do. Unfortunately he received no reply, just the sounds of crackling.

After a while of being sad, he became frustrated with himself; angry he had even considered the call was a remotely okay idea. Hanson made his way to the food and drink table since everyone had sort of migrated away from it. Ross ran up and snagged a cookie giving Arin seasons greetings and returned to Holly, Arin smiled at him and began to eat the smaller sugar cookies, still partially lost in his head. 

As the chatting continued and the music played people were surely startled when the front door flung open, wind howling through. 

"Arin." Dan tried his best but the quick change from crisp cold air to warm thicker air was harsh on his throat and lungs. He dropped his bags and closed the door.

Arin's mouth fell open as their eyes locked, thankfully he had swallowed the cookie he was eating otherwise it'd be a disgusting sight. Words stumbled up his throat and were halted by some invisible force he would probably just call fear. 

Dan had begun to walk towards him, which snapped Arin into shape quickly and his feet began to do the same. The taller man had wrapped his arms tightly around Arin, soaking in the warmth and the scent of the fire that lingered on him. Arin followed suit squeezing him back, not caring in the moment just how tight he was holding onto him; and Dan didn't mind that it felt as though his ribs were going to break, he was just happy to be there.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you," he spoke quietly, "I was shell shocked when you said what you did."

"No its okay," Arin choked back what felt like a sob and continued. "I dropped a bomb on you, I shouldn't have done it over the phone or on this particular day."

Dan only held him tighter, nodding lightly.

Arin could feel Dan's breath on his hair, it was the most comforting thing he'd felt today. "Wait," the realization hit him. "Your family. What about your flight?" He had broken away from the hug to look up at his friend.

"My flight was delayed." He replied, eyes locked on Arin's. "And I hate to say it because it seems rather rude but I felt like I needed to be here more." A smile began to play on his lips.

The both of then then acknowledged the silence in the room and looked out to the company they both knew all too well. Eyes had been glued on them both from the moment of Dan's arrival. Suzy's grin had caught Dan's attention immediately as her eyes traveled to the ceiling, causing his to do the same.

Finally he'd noticed at the halfway point in the room where they'd shared the embrace above them was a mistletoe. Arin also noticed and a deep blush and saddened look over came him. Flustered he looked away. 

"Oh, cliché." Dan chuckled, speaking in what anyone would call a bad imitation of a gay man.

Arin couldn't help but laugh himself, it was always something Dan could do. Cheer him up despite what the issue may have been. He finally allowed himself to look up at his friend, and as the sadness tried to well up in him again it didn't have time to. Dan had gently caressed Arin's cheek, staring into his deep brown eyes, and allowed his lips to softly connect with Arin's.

A split second of pure confusion and fear waved over him but he couldn't help but melt into the embrace, deepening the kiss. 

Dan broke the contact leaving Arin to quietly whine, "Arin," he smiled, it looked warm and genuine regardless of him still feeling cold from the weather outside he had faced.

"Yea?" Arin replied, feeling whole in this moment.

"I love you, and I want you to know that I always have loved you." He licked his chapped lips trying to become more comfortable, the nervousness setting in. "If you want to, I think we could be really good together."

The silence of the crowded room had broken into a gasp, only to fall silent again. The tension and suspense was heavy leaving everyone ready for Arin's repy.

Hanson bit his lip, giving his wife a quick glance looking for some sort of opinion or approval, her only gesture was a very hasty excited thumbs up and nod. "Leigh Daniel Avidan, yes. I will be your boyfriend."

Their lips crashed into another kiss, much more speedy and rushed. The room of their friends cheered, Christmas wasn't totally a bust and love has been found.

After the kissing had ended and things went back to normal, people chatted amongst themselves as Arin helped Dan with his coats and bags.

"I guess this year wasn't such a Blue Christmas." Arin smiled fondly as Dan looked at him questionably. He had shrugged it off and they made their way to the fire to get warm and share coco. 

"Merry Christmas, Dan."

"Merry Christmas, Arin."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short cute fic. Merry Christmas I can't sleep.


End file.
